Sectionals (Episode)
Sectionals is the thirteenth episode of Glee's first season and the thirteenth episode overall. It premiered on December 9, 2009. Sectionals is finally here for the Glee Club, but when Quinn's secret unravels, the club may not be able to recover in time to compete. Since Will has been disqualified from the competition, Emma steps up and tells him that she will take the kids to Sectionals as the club's faculty adviser even though her wedding is on the same day, and Will makes a potentially life-changing decision. Meanwhile, Sue's scheming hits an all-time high as Jane Addams Academy and Haverbrook School for the Deaf perform the New Direction's setlist. The episode was written and directed by Brad Falchuk. Plot As a result of a technicality in the show choir competition rules, Will is not allowed to accompany New Directions to Sectionals because he had taken a mattress in the previous episode, Mattress. '' at Sectionals.]]Emma postpones her own wedding by several hours so that she can take the club in his place, although her fiancé, football coach Ken Tanaka, feels she is choosing Will over him. The glee club learns that Puck is the real father of Quinn's baby. They decide not to tell Rachel, believing that she will tell Finn, but she deduces it anyway and tells him. Finn runs into the choir-room after he heard of Rachel's reveal of the true paternity of "his" baby and punches Puck. Quinn, who broke out in tears, begs him to stop and finally admits Puck is the true father. Finn shouts he's done with her and with the others. This implies he quit Glee Club. Rachel follows Quinn to a bench in the hallway and apologizes for telling Finn. Much to her surprise, Quinn says she is not mad at her and Rachel did what she was not brave enough to do;tell the truth. Quinn asks Rachel to leave her alone and Rachel walks away, just in time to see Puck who was approaching Quinn as well. He says he wants to be with her and do everything he can to be a good father, however she declines and say she wants to do this on her own for now. New Directions arrive at the event to discover their competitors have received an advance copy of their set list, and are performing the songs they had chosen. Emma calls Will, who talks with Finn in the locker room and leaves his car keys, so Finn can drive to the competition. So Finn does. As he is back, it's revealed he is still mad at Quinn and Puck and won't forgive them anytime soon. The club scrambles together a new set list. Emma then confronts rival choir directors Grace Hitchens and Dalton Rumba, while New Directions are forced to choose new performance pieces at the last minute, aided by the return of Finn. Mercedes allow Rachel to take over the ballad, because if anyone is going to wing it on the fly it should be her and Rachel says that she has a song that she's been working on since she was five, Don't Rain on My Parade. Finn arrives just in time and brings along a number that the New Directions can put together as their second choice, You Can't Always Get What You Want, while Quinn decides on the finale song, Somebody to Love. After their performance, Grace attempts to confess her duplicity to the judges, but they have already unanimously decided that New Directions has won the competition. '' to Will.]]Having previously discovered that his wife Terri was faking her pregnancy, Will tells her he no longer loves her. He later attends Ken and Emma's delayed wedding to find that Ken has ended the relationship as a result of Emma's feelings for Will. She announces her intention to leave William McKinley High School, explaining that it will be too painful for her to carry on working with both Will and Ken. Back at school, Principal Figgins suspends Sue for leaking the glee club's set list, and has Will reinstated as New Directions' director. This leaves the Cheerios with no coach. The glee club members show Will their trophy and perform My Life Would Suck Without You for him because he couldn't be there to see them win Sectionals. As Emma prepares to leave the school, Will chases after her and stops her with a kiss. Songs *'†' denotes an unreleased song. Guest Cast Special Guest Star *Eve as Grace Hitchens Guest Stars *Patrick Gallagher as Ken Tanaka *Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins *Anna Camp as Candace Dystra *Patricia Forte as Donna Landries *Michael Hitchcock as Dalton Rumba *Naya Rivera as Santana Lopez *Heather Morris as Brittany Pierce *Bill A. Jones as Rod Remington *Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang *Dijon Talton as Matt Rutherford Co-Stars *Josh Sussman as Jacob Ben Israel *Peter Choi as Emcee *Thomasina Gross as Perfect Engleberger Trivia *This episode was watched by 8.127 million viewers. *This episode gives the first hint that Santana and Brittany have been hooking up. Santana says, "Sex is not dating," and Brittany then adds, "If it were, Santana and I would be dating." *Jayma Mays called the kiss between her and Matt Morrison, "The Kiss." And Jayma wasn't given the script about that kiss, in order to keep it real. *"Sectionals" was originally supposed to be the last episode of the first season, but Fox asked for nine additional episodes after this one. *Rachel sang Don't Rain on My Parade for Sectionals from the musical Funny Girl. Interestingly enough, her mother would go on to sing a song from the same musical, which enlightened Rachel that she was her mother. *Both Shelby and Jesse (unknown at this point on the show) saw Rachel's performance of Don't Rain on My Parade as stated in Hell-O by Jesse and in Theatricality by Shelby. This enlightened Shelby that Rachel was her daughter due to their similar voices, range, and looks and because of that she encouraged Jesse to befriend her so she can be closer to her. *The choreography from My Life Would Suck Without You was mostly dances they have done before. Such as Last Name when they dance around in cowboy hats, Hair/Crazy in Love the opening dance number as Rachel walks by the cast they all turn around swinging their hair, "Push It" when the group does pelvic thrusts together, "I Kissed A Girl" with the girls pointing towards their crotch as Tina did, Kurt, Tina, and Brittany performing dances reminiscent of "Single Ladies," and Brittany, Santana, and Quinn, perform dances they did from I Say a Little Prayer. *When ND is performing You Can't Always Get What You Want - in the shot when Grace/Eve is looking at ND performing you can see on the right of Grace there is one of the choreographers that choreographs Glee in real life, Brooke Lipton. *This is the episode that Lea Michele submitted for her 2010 bid for the Emmy for Lead Actress in a Comedy. *The only sectionals competition in which Rachel sings. *Emma had first stated (since her engagement with Ken) that she did not want to have a big ceremony for their wedding, nobody had to know about it- or even be there. However, the reception clearly showed preparation for a fair amount of guests (finger food, reception hall, etc.). Errors *Toward the end of Rachel's solo at sectionals, the rest of the group comes on stage. In the close-up, you can clearly see Finn and Puck cross paths and stop behind her. Then, in the next shot, the boys are still walking by Rachel at the front of the stage. *The club asks for Will's help in setting the set list for sectionals and Will says he can't help them. However, the set list is already in place, as Sue has leaked it to the other two teams. Gallery BDZoDyVCMAAzan_.jpg-large.jpg Sectionals 2009 1.png Sectionals 2009.png Glee-sectionals f.jpg Glee-Episode-13-Sectionals.jpg Sectionalsxx.png S01E13-Sectionals.jpg Finchelsectionalsycagwyw.png Sectionals xx.jpg Glee-sectionals.jpg Tumblr mbjc9kQxAT1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr mbjc9kQxAT1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr mbjc9kQxAT1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr mbjc9kQxAT1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr mbjc9kQxAT1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mbjc9kQxAT1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mbjc9kQxAT1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mbjc9kQxAT1ra5gbxo1 250.gif tumblr_mbjd7ljONM1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_mbjd7ljONM1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_mbjd7ljONM1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_mbjkjmqACm1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_mbjd7ljONM1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_mbjkjmqACm1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_mbjkjmqACm1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_mbjkjmqACm1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_mbjkjmqACm1ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_mbjkjmqACm1ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_mbjkjmqACm1ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mbjkjmqACm1ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_mbjmignqI01ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_mbjmignqI01ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_mbjmignqI01ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_mbjmignqI01ra5gbxo4_r1_250.gif Tumblr mkszed8xBE1s2pthqo3 250.gif tumblr_mbjvllUq3X1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_mbjvllUq3X1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_mbjvllUq3X1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_mbjvllUq3X1ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_mbjvllUq3X1ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_mbjvllUq3X1ra5gbxo7_250.gif tumblr_mbjvllUq3X1ra5gbxo8_250.gif tumblr_mbk303axgU1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_mbk303axgU1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_mbk303axgU1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_mbk303axgU1ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_mbk303axgU1ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_mbk303axgU1ra5gbxo7_250.gif tumblr_mbk303axgU1ra5gbxo8_250.gif tumblr_mbk5w7jEga1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_mbk5w7jEga1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_mbk5w7jEga1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_mbk5w7jEga1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_mbk5w7jEga1ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_mbk5w7jEga1ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_mbk5w7jEga1ra5gbxo7_250.gif tumblr_mbk5w7jEga1ra5gbxo8_250.gif BrOTPMeme UT8.gif Kalen5.JPG Videos Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes